Sick Love
by merinxD
Summary: EDITED, SONG FIC - She says, "You are beautiful."    He rasps, "Run. Run and don't come back Hermione. Save yourself."    He knows she won't. But still he tries.   "No Draco, I won't leave."     It is a sick love. DMHG M for themes.


**Sick Love**

**A/N **This is just a one shot I thought of when listening to music. It's a little angsty. The song is Walk Away by the script.  
Enjoy.

Please read and review.

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Harry Potter or the music in this fic.

The pain is unbearable.

He can't see.

He can't speak.

Tears are falling freely from his blackened eyes.

All he can feel is her.

All he can smell is her.

Touching him.

Holding him to her chest.

He can hear her soothing voice, but not what she is saying.

He knows that she loves him.

He doesn't know what love is.

_**I don't know why she's with me**__**  
**__**I only brought her trouble since the day she met me**__**  
**__**If I was her, by now I would have left me**__**  
**__**I would have walked away**____**  
**__**But now I've broken away**__**  
**__**Somehow instead she forgave me**__**  
**__**She said a woman's got to do what she's got to do**__**  
**__**Even if it means she denied herself the truth**__**  
**__**Cause when you're in too deep you wake up when it's too late,**____**  
**__**You've fallen in love in the worst way**__**  
**__**And if you don't go now then you'll stay**__**  
**__**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**__**  
**__**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**_

Maybe this is it.

He howls, screams, thrashes.

He bites her.

He can taste the copper – blood.

Her blood.

She lets him.

_**So walk away**__**  
**__**Walk away, oh**__**  
**__**Save yourself from the heartache, oh**__**  
**__**Go now before it's too late**__**  
**__**So walk away**__**  
**__**Walk away, oh**__**  
**__**Save yourself from the heartache, oh**__**  
**__**Go now before it's too late**__**  
**__**But still she stays**_

The pain slowly recedes and they are left there, on the floor.

He moves his head as much as possible, searching for her eyes.

She holds onto him tightly, taking his arm gently.

He lets her.

He doesn't let anyone else.

_**She's standing in the heart of darkness**__**  
**__**Saying I know you got a soul even though you're heartless**__**  
**__**How could any woman in their right mind be so blind,**____**  
**__**To find something this safe**__**  
**__**Instead of walking with me she should have walked away**_

Closing his eyes he feels her touch his mark.

He hisses.

_**So walk away**__**  
**__**Walk away, oh**__**  
**__**Save yourself from the heartache, oh**__**  
**__**Go now before it's too late**__**  
**__**So walk away**__**  
**__**Walk away, oh**__**  
**__**Save yourself from the heartache, oh**__**  
**__**Go now before it's too late**__**  
**__**But still she stays**_

She says, "You are beautiful."

He rasps, "Run. Run and don't come back Hermione. Save yourself."

He knows she won't.

But still he tries.

_**She finds color in the darkest places**__**  
**__**She finds beauty in the saddest of faces**__**  
**__**For such a groovy and headstrong city girl**__**  
**__**Could've had the world but she's fallen in love in the worst way**__**  
**__**And if you don't go now then you'll stay**__**  
**__**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**__**  
**__**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**_

"No Draco, I won't leave." She sounds firm.

He wonders where her love comes from. He can't be saved.

He likes that she is trying.

"You are mine." He tells her, letting himself fall to the ground weakly.

"I know." She responds softly. It does not upset her.

"Go now. Or I'll never let you leave." He tells her once more.

"No."

He can not deny her. She knows this.

_**I don't know why she's with me**__**  
**__**I only brought her trouble since the day she met me**__**  
**__**If I was her, by now I would have left me**__**  
**__**I would have walked away**__**  
**_

_****__**But you've fallen in love in the worst way**__**  
**__**And if you don't go now then you'll stay**__**  
**__**Cause I'll never let you leave, never let you breathe**__**  
**__**Cause if you're looking for heaven, baby it sure as hell ain't me**_

She knows that she is standing in the heart of darkness. She does not care.

She knows this love is sick. It is wrong.

It will never stop.

_**So walk away**__**  
**__**Walk away, oh**__**  
**__**Save yourself from the heartache, oh**__**  
**__**Go now before it's too late**__**  
**__**So walk away**__**  
**__**Walk away, oh**__**  
**__**Save yourself from the heartache, oh**__**  
**__**Go now before it's too late**__**  
**__**But still she stays**_

She moves to lie beside him, kissing his chest.

He does not protest.

"I know you have a soul even though you are heartless." She whispers closing her eyes.

He knows this is final.

This love won't leave.

She won't leave.

He won't let her.

He is Draco.

She is Hermione.

It is truly a sick love.

_****__**But still she stays, eh**__**  
**__**I'm saying walk away**__**  
**__**Yeah**__**  
**__**I'm saying walk away**__**  
**__**[Save yourself from the heartache, go now before it's too late]**__**  
**__**But still she stays**__**  
**__**Still she stays**__**  
**__**Yeah, she stays**__**  
**__**She stays**_


End file.
